Kirito the Familiar
by deathdemon12345
Summary: Spoiler alert for anyone who didn't read the Alicization Arc. . . . . . . . . . When Kirito died, one of his game character have been sent to the Familiar of Zero universe to become Louise's familiar. Enough said let start the story.
1. Summoning

**Kirito the Familiar**

**This is my first fanfic and English isn't my first language. However feel free to review and comment any errors or anything that can help me improve my writing.**

**This story starts at the beginning Project Alicization arc. There isn't that much spoiler other then skills Kirito made and also Kirito's death.**

**I don't own Familiar of Zero or Sword Arts Online,**

**So let the story start.**

* * *

The world faded slowly as I slowly lose conscience. All I could hear is my girlfriend pleading me to keep awake. Soon I won't hear the voice of the person who supports me in difficult times. All I see now is

…

…

…

…

…

…

nothing

…

…

…

This change as a green light glow in the darkness and I could hear a young girl's voice coming from the light.

"My servant that exists somewhere in the vast universe,

my divine,

beautiful,

wise

and powerful familiar,

heed my call,

I which and assert form the bottom of my heart …

answer my guidance…

and appear!

My body engulf in the green light as it sends me to my destination.

* * *

Tristian Academy of Magic, The day of the summoning ritual

"**BOOM!"**

The familiar sound of explosion fills the air. After everyone tidied themselves up, a person shouted, "expected of Zero, she can't do …,' the person stop as a silhouette appear in the middle of the summoning circle. As the smoke clears up, a slim person wearing black clothing with 2 cylinder object dangling on the waist and a gun in the holster.

A girl standing next to the summoner said to her, "Expected of Zero. To summon a commoner and it's a _girl_.

* * *

**First Story and I will continue if anyone wants it to continue.**

**Please review**


	2. Welcome to Tristania

**Thanks for being the first one to review askasknot**

**Thanks for correcting my spelling gamingunknown1 and anyone who read this, please help me to fix any problems**

**I don't own SAO or FoZ**

**Enough said let get on with the story.**

* * *

I open my eyes and saw light…

I wasn't expecting this since I'm dead so my first guess is that I arrive in haven (luckily not hell). I look around and see people, dress in uniforms and an old man dress as a mage. I look down and see a chest plate belonging to my Gun Gale Online character. I'm confuse and ask myself, "Why is my avatar from GGO?"

I came up with some conclusions.

1. This is not haven

2. This place does not resemble any game I played before

3. They don't speak Japanese

4. I'm level 95 with all my skills from Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online

5. The crowd is going to mistaken me as a girl.

As I was thinking about my situation, I didn't notice a pink hair girl coming close to me and kiss me. I step back in surprise and felt my body burning up. As the burning died down, a popup window open with the words, Translating complete. I sigh and begin to ask my first question,

Where am I?

…

There was silence until the man walked forward and said, "You are standing on Tristania territory and here is the Tristania Achademy of magic. Before I continue, may I ask for your name?" I look up and see his name above his head, **_Jean Colbert_**. This confirms that he is not a player, so I answered him, "My name is Kirito and I came from a place far away." Hopefully this will trigger the start of the game. There were some murmurs before the pink hair girl named _**Louise de La Vallière**_ came up to me and grab my cape pulling me while mutter about having a commoner as a familiar.

Later that day I arrive in a room, which I believe, belongs to Louise. I lean against the wall and decide to start asking questions about my situation. "So why am I here?" Louise sigh answered me, "I summoned you of course when I perform my summoning ritual. You're my familiar, see". Taking that as the intro of the game I waited then Louise started striping. I was taken by surprised how shameful she is and asked, "What are you doing?" She replied, "I'm undressing so I can go to bed".

I turned around quickly with embarrassment and thought, "This can't be a NPC, no game company would sell something like this unless it's a h-game".

"Oh I want you to wash those for me", said Louise as she climb into the bed, "if you work properly and don't make any trouble, I'll be sure to feed you, everyday."

When she fell asleep, I ignore the washing, hoping I could find food around the school. I open the door and start exploring the place to get a better understanding my situation. Using my hiding skills, I got past the school borders and begin my training.

That night purple lights were noticed outside the Academy but no one take any notice of it.

* * *

**Morning, Louise POV**

* * *

As morning rise I wake up and saw my clothes scattered on the ground. "I wonder why they are my clothes on the ground." I recollect my thoughts from yesterday and realise my familiar is missing. Annoyed I shout in anger "WHERE DID MY FAMILIAR GO?!" After breakfast I walked outside and saw my familiar lying on the grass peaceful face irked me so I start chanting a spell to cast an explosion.

* * *

**Kirito POV  
**

* * *

I was woken by a explosion and saw Loise standing in front of me. I looked around and saw other students with what I guess are their familiars. Back to Loise I can tell she is angry seeing her giving of the same aura that Asuna give out when she is angry.

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT AND WHY IS MY CLOTHES NOT WASHED," shouted Louise. Still getting the ringing out of my ears I heard a voice behind me. "Expected of Louise the zero, letting her familiar disobey her orders unlike my salamander, Flame."

I turn around and see a deeply tanned girl with red hair and breast bigger then my sisters. Her name shows **_Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst_** . "Why don't you just shut up?" shouted Louise. Kirche walked up to her and start teasing her. "You know, I think you just grab a commoner that was nearby and pretended to summon her. You covered that lie well with that explosion." "That's not true, I made a proper summon, It just happens to be this girl that showed up." Louise shout back at her. "Well it's a perfect familiar for Louise the Zero", said Kirche before walking away, laughing.

"What is her major mouth function" grumbled Louise before turning to me. "Don't stand there like an idiot and bring me tea!" I turn around and ignore the order. I walk around looking at other people taking care of their familiars.

I bump into a maid. A cake dropped but I quickly grabbed it before it fallen on the ground. I give it to the maid with the name _**Siesta**_ and apologised to her. That's ok, really it's fine", said Siesta.

She then said, "Would you happen to be the one that was summoned by Miss Vallière and became her familiar?" Taking as the story of the game I wait for her to continue. A boy nearby said, "Hey are you going to bring me my cake?" in a rude voice.

His name read **_Guiche de Gramont_**. Before I could stop myself, I said "Oh you were the one who was flirting with the girl named Katie last night." Guiche stand up in surprise and shouted "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!". The girl next to him with the name _**Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency**_ hit him and shouted, "Guiche what is the meaning of this?". Guiche looked worried and said, "I don't know what are you talking about commoner, you are going to cause a needless misunderstanding with Montmorency."

The crowed notice the argument and came closer to us. "I think Guiche is picking a fight with the commoner" whisper someone in the crowed . I decide to continue teasing him and said, "What do you mean by misunderstanding? You were the one who was two-timing them". This trigger Montmorency anger as she slapped Guiche and called him a big liar. Everyone was laughing at him as he stands up in anger. "It seems that you don't seems to pay the proper respect to nobility". I tilt my head making it look like I don't understand him.

"Even if you are a girl, I challenge you to a duel". "A duel?" I asked. "Yes I hereby challenge you to a duel. You were nothing but a commoner and a mere familiar to boot. Yet you have mocked me and you made two noble ladies cry." I got irritated by his words and rebuke, "Hey, you were the one who made them cry." "Go prepare yourself, I await for you at the Vestri square", ignoring my reply Guiche begins to walking away.

Loise came up to me and grabbed my cuff shouting, "What do you think you are doing". I asked her what's wrong. "What's wrong? Why are you promising to fight a duel without my permission?" I ignore her question and ask her where is she taking me.

"We're going to apologies to Guiche, right now he might be willing to forgive you". Hearing that hurt my pride if I imagine doing that, so I said, "I'll be not nice to decline a duel, especially if a man's pride is at stake". "You really don't understand anything do you? Commoner never win against nobility. You will be lucky if you get away with a few minor wounds". I smiled and said, "You won't know unless you try".

I made my way to Vestri square with the help of with my tracking skills, I confront Guiche ready to fight. "First of all I like to commend you for coming here instead of running away! Let the duel commence."

He begins by flicking six petals, transforming into golem called **_Valkyrie_**. All six charged at me under his command trying to slash my body.

I just stand there.

Everyone is stunned as I just stand there.

Guiche yelled at me "How is even possible?"

I begin me rant similar to the orange guild

"477 within ten second, give or take, this is about the total damage the seven Valkyrie can inflict on me. I'm LV 96, I've got 18500 hp, my battle healing skill auto regenerate 944hp every 10sec. We could stand here any day and not get anywhere."

"Impossible" cried Guiche.

"Want to bet. Cast any spell you like."

_"Earth, robust mother, answer my wishes and become a moving wall!"_

An earth wall appear from the ground and start coming closer to me.

Vooom.

I used **_Deadly Sins_**, landing a hit on each Valkyrie finally slicing the earth wall in the middle. Everyone's eyes were amazed as I whipped out my gun and pointing at his head within mere seconds. Guiche fall down with fear and look down before saying, "I give up". I smiled and put my weapons back into their place.

* * *

**Once again thankyou for reviewing my work**

**This time I made it longer and fulfil a request and a misunderstanding**

**I'll continue so**

**Please review**


	3. The misunderstanding

**This is version 2 since I rush the last one and I believe I could add more. Sorry for no new updates, I don't have much time during exam term to watch FOZ again. Please support my other work also.**

* * *

**Kirito's POV**

"So how did beat Guiche?"

I look up and quickly sit up in surprise as I saw something white with pink laces surrounded by dark blue. Clapping my hand on my eyes I wonder how shameless this girl could be. I open my eyes as I explain to her that my stats are very high due to a game I played. I didn't mentioning about the death game since I don't like to talk about it.

As I continue to talk I notice Louise couldn't understand what I'm saying, so I begin to ask her some questions.

"Do you know the game, Alfheim Online?"

"Is it an elf's game?"

"Do you know what an Amusphere is?"

"Is it an ancient magic?"

"VRMMORPG?"

"Bi-ru-emuemuwo…what?"

"Do you even know about Internet?"

Shakes

"Don't tell me you don't even know what a computer is." I said as I place my hand over my forehead.

…

"Geez! Stop bombard me with complicated magic, I need to go to class so you have to follow me." She screams out then turns and walks away.

A realization occurred to me…

She's not a NPC or a player

I begin to have the urge to gain more knowledge about where I am and what's going on. So, I walk with her, hopefully finding more information about my situation.

* * *

**Louise POV**

"What is my familiar talking about? Amusphere? Virtual Reality?"

The more I keep hearing my familiar bombard me with all the confusing magical terms, the more my mind feels like it's going to brake. I finally lose it and screamed at him before turning around. As I walk towards my classroom, I start to think about what my familiar was talking about. Maybe it's advance magic that I haven't learnt yet.

"She has a beautiful figure

She's wise because she knows about advance magic

And more powerful than the nobles."

I smiled a bit realizing he was the familiar I always wish for

"If only he was divine"

* * *

**Magic Class**

"Fire, water, earth, air magic…" the teacher continues to drone on fantasy game basics. I try to get more information about this world without falling asleep but she hasn't said anything about this world.

As soon as class ends, I dash out of the class so I could go and hunt my dinner. Ignoring Louise's constant shouting I slip past the corridors and out the academy without anyone noticing.

* * *

**Louise POV**

"Come back here you bitch! (Remember, bitch means female dog and Louise calls Saito dog, so it's appropriate to use bitch here)

I shout following her throughout the corridors, but she was too fast.

"Hey! Have seen my familiar?" I shout at a passing by.

"Yah, she went towards the fountain."

I ran to the fountain, but I can't see her

"Hey Guiche, have seen my familiar?" I shout at Guiche as he continues to flirt with the 1st years.

"You know, if you want to know, you sh…I mean I saw him going towards the dormitory." He said as he panics when he saw my wand sparking electricity

I ran to the dorms

"Kirche…Do…you…know…where…Kirito…is? I huff.

"Oh…Trying to chase your lover, ain't you?"

"What are you talking about, that doesn't even make sense!" I shout, but somehow I'm blushing

"If you want to find him, he would be heading towards the fountain."

"Hahaha." I cry as I fell on my knees,

"Where the hell are you, you bitch!"

* * *

**A few hours later Kirito POV**

Back from my hunt, I spot Siesta and wave at her.

"Hey! Siesta!" I yell waving my hand.

"Oh! It's mistress Kirito."

"Kirito would fine." I said as a sweat drop forms.

"What can I do for you today?" she said with a smile.

"Hummm…" I thought as she looks at the dead rabbit I caught in the forest.

"Where did you get these fresh rabbit."

"Oh… In the forest, nearby."

…

"You really know how to tell jokes." She chuckles.

"I'm not joking…also do you happen to know where I can cook this?" I said as I try to convince her to help me spice up my dinner.

"You can ask the cooks if you want." She said as she leads me towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Inside the Kitchen**

The kitchen is fill with chef and waiters who greets me with happiness as I enter. Siesta walks towards a large chef and quickly explains my request to him.

He laughs then asks me to hand him the meat.

"So how did you get this meat?"

"I went hunting in the forest nearby and managed to capture a few rabbits." I answered.

…

There was a few seconds of silence before everyone laughs believing it was a joke.

"That's a silly joke you got there! Not even the Nobles are fast enough to capture rabbits in the forest. You need to take an hour on horseback, an hour to find a good hunting spot, an hour to get this many rabbit, and an hour to come back. You can't even get past the gate without getting notice by the head master, and I believe he won't even let his students out without permission."

"Whatever just cooks it." I groan

* * *

**Half an hour later**

I start to eat the meat all spiced up, but it's no way as good as Asuna's cooking.

"Eat as much as you want, our sword!" The chef said with a loud voice, laughing at the end.

"Our sword?" I asked him.

"That's right. You're a commoner like us, but you won the duel against that snobby noble boy. You're the pride of the commoner, Our Sword!"

I chuckle a bit as this is the first time someone didn't call me the black swordsman, or beater. Remembering the names saddens me a little as it reminds me of SAO.

I quickly finished up the plate then say my thanks before leaving the academy to train in the open space.

* * *

**A few hours later**

After the long training, I walk back exhausted towards the place I went to sleep before. There, the lizard belonging to the girl named Kirche confronts me. Surprise by the sudden appearance, it bites on my coat and drag me towards its master.

* * *

**Kirche Room**

I'm sitting up now, in a dark room laminated with a few candlelights as the only light source. My hand is covering my eyes as I saw Kirche wearing her nightgown showing off most of her skin.

"Welcome to my room Kirito, my name is Kirche but my byname is Fever. I tend to burn like a torch and I love you. Love always comes so suddenly, you looked handsome when you defeat Guiche! Seeing it, Kirche the fever become Kirche the passion"

A sweat drops as I thought of away to get away, realizing she wants to use me as a guard or something.

"Umm… Kirche, I'm a girl and you're a girl so can I please leave."

"If it's you I could become a lesbian." reply Kirche as she begins to advance to me.

"So you won't be expecting that man behind you…"

A man, flying in the air calls for Kirche. His name is _Styx _and Kirche is surprise at the fact the man is here.

"I came by because you didn't show up at our promised time."

With this distraction I manage to bake her grip and jump out of the building surprising both of them.

* * *

**Louise POV**

"Where the hell is my familiar?" I wonder as I walk toward the spot where he is sleeping. I notice the grass have been recently stepped on by a large animal. I follow the trail toward Kirche's room.

Somehow I manage to gather my anger as I slammed open the door confronting the socked faces of Kirche and Styx as they look out of the window.

"Hey Kirche, what have you done with my familiar."

"Oh, he just jumped out of the window just then." She replied.

"Liar, This is five stories above, no one can survive it unless she's a m…" by now I'm next to the window as I saw my familiar franticly searching at inhuman speeds.

* * *

**The Next day**

**"**So why I'm here again?"

I asks Louise as we walk down the streets.

"You need something to help fend off Kirche's familiar if you don't want last night to happen again." Louise said.

A sweat drop appeared as I realized she knows about last night.

She led me to a weapon shop and I saw it. A necklace with a teardrop labeled MCHP001 from my HUD.

"How much does that cost!"

The merchant is surprised from my outburst and panic a bit.

"This jewel is indeed beautiful. However, every customer whoever bought this jewelry will lose it and will find it back on my shelf. So if you want to buy it, I can give it to you for free."

I thank the merchant and leave the store immediately.

"Why did you buy that worthless jewel?" She shouts then stops as I press on the jewel.

Suddenly, the air swirl in all different direction as a black hair girl appear in front of me, wearing a white one piece. I ran towards her ignoring the stares I get from other people.

"Yui…" I said, hugging her.

She cried and said "I'm glad to see you again… papa."

"Who she and why she calls you papa?" Louise continues to shout at me.

"Hey... calm down. You shouldn't shout at a little girl."

"Sorry…" Louise said with a softer tone.

"We'll talk when we get back. Yui… are you able to change to a pixie?"

She nods then change to navigational pixie mode.

"What! How?!" Louise said in amazement.

"Come to think of it… Where would you hide?"

"I'll hide inside the chest plate since you don't have any breast to fit there."

"Sorry about that." I said as Yui flies inside the chest plate.

* * *

**Tristania Academy**

"Ok… Where do I start?" I sigh as I sit on the haystack.

"You can start with telling me who this girl is."

"Her name is Yui and I adopt her. She is what you would call a spirit."

"Aren't you a bit young to have a daughter?"

"Not where I came from."

"Why did she call you father?"

"Because I'm a guy"

…

"I don't believe you."

"I can prove it to you if you want." I said as I take off the breastplate and remove the top part to show my chest.

"Hey! Kirito! I brought you a sword!" Kirche barge in with a golden sword. A girl with the name _Charlotte de Gallia, _stands next to her.

…

"Oh… So you guys are up to that stage." Kirche said with a smirk.

"It's not what you think." I shout quickly dressing myself up in embarrassement.

"Anyway, here's a sword for you to use instead of that beam of light." She said as she hands me a golden sword.

I look at it then take a couple of swings.

"I don't think I would use it, but it won't hurt to test out the durability." I said as I grab my light sword out.

I place it in horizontally and swing the sword at it.

The sword slice as if it's made of butter.

"Papa! It's rude to break people's gift!" Yui said as she came out of hiding.

"Papa?" Kirche said in a confuse tone.

I quickly explain what I just told Louise.

"Impossible, there's no way you're a boy."

"Breast" Charlotte said in a straight tone.

"If you compare size, you could also say Louise is also a boy."

"What did you say!" Louise said as sparks gather on her wand.

**Explosion**


End file.
